


The Poison We Chose

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, EXOVelvet, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Ganito kita nakilala. Sa isang bar na pinapasukan ko na isang sakay lang ng jeep ang layo mula sa university na pareho nating pinapasukan. At doon nagsimula lahat.Genre: Drama, Prompt: Vodka
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kang Seulgi, Byun Baekhyun/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 34
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	The Poison We Chose

“Give me your strongest vodka.”

Ganito kita unang nakilala.

Sa isang bar na pinapasukan ko na isang sakay lang ng jeep ang layo mula sa university na pareho nating pinapasukan. Kakastart lang ng shift ko kaya nagpupunas palang ako ng mga baso nang dumating ka kasama yung plastic bag mong may lamang pechay na ibinalibag mo sa table sa harap ko bago ka nagdemand ng vodka. Usually pag may demanding na customer, sinasadya kong bagalan yung kilos ko but there was something about your expression that stopped me. Mukha kang problemado and you looked like you really needed a drink.

(And nagandahan ako sayo. Pero hindi ko yun aaminin kahit sino pa tanungin mo.)

“Straight?” tanong ko sayo habang inaabot yung bote ng vodka sa shelf. Napasimangot ako pagbukas ko kasi naamoy ko kaagad yung laman.

I hated vodka.

“Yes please,” sagot mo sakin tapos pinatong mo na yung ulo mo sa bar na parang pagod na pagod.

“Bad day?” binaba ko na yung baso sa harap mo, giving you a small friendly smile nung tumingin ka na ulit sa akin. I don’t usually engage with customers without them making the first move pero there was something in your eyes that day that made me want to ask. Also, siguro na-curious talaga ako kasi ayos na ayos yung itsura mo, halatang yamanin, pero may bitbit kang plastic bag na may lamang pechay.

“The worst,” matipid na tugon mo pero ngumiti ka rin ng slight sa akin. Empleyado na ko sa bar

na to simula nung maging legal age ako so kahit papaano marunong ako makiramdam ng tao. At

alam kong hindi mo gusto makipagusap ngayon so hinayaan nalang kita. Maya maya pa may iba

narin namang mga customers na dumating and iniwan na muna kita sa sarili mong mundo.

Siguro dapat dun palang tinanong ko na yung pangalan mo.

—

Pangalawang beses kitang nakita ay dun ulit sa bar, four days after our first encounter. Start ulit ng shift ko and walang ibang tao sa bar kasi 4pm palang tapos halos kakatapos lang ng finals week kaya nagsiuwian na sa probinsiya yung mga college students na usual na laman ng bar.

Mukhang mas okay ka na ngayon, wala na yung lungkot sa mata mo and you were actually smiling shyly at me as soon as you entered.

“Good afternoon miss. Anong maipaglilingkod ko today? Vodka ulit?” bungad ko sayo pagka-

abot mo sa bar and natawa ka naman ng slight sakin habang umiiling.

“No vodka for me today,” sagot mo habang umuupo sa bar stool sa harap ko, “Nandito ako para magsorry actually. I was a mess last Monday, pati yung dala kong pechay naibato ko pa ata sayo. Nakakahiya.”

Di ko mapigilang mapangiti dahil sa sinabi mo. Naalala ko kasi kung paano ka nalasing nung Monday tapos inaway mo ko nung tinanong kita kung paano ka makakauwi.

“Okay lang kasalanan ko rin, dapat di na kita binigyan nung napansin kong medyo may tama ka na. Though di ko talaga akalain na ibabato mo yung pechay sakin,” pangaasar ko ng konti sabay tawa kasi pulang pula na yung tenga mo.

“Sorry,” pagulit mo and tumango ako sabay tumalikod at pumili ng maliit na bote mula sa ref na pinatong ko sa harap mo, “Hala wait! May kailangan pa ako puntahan after this, hindi ako iinom.”

“Juice lang yan miss,” natatawa kong sagot tapos agad kitang pinigilan nung nakita kong aabutin mo yung wallet mo, “On the house.”

“Grabe ka, ako yung nagsosorry pero ikaw yung nanlibre,” nakangiti ka habang inaabot yung juice. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit ko yun inoffer, kahit yung mga tropa ko hindi ko binibigyan ng kahit anong libre pag pumupunta sila dito.

Pero sulit naman kasi napangiti kita.

Habang tintry ko ijudge kung magoopen up ka ba about sa problema mo nung Monday saktong may isang customer na pumasok sa bar kaya pinili kong hindi ka nalang tanungin. Ending, tinanong nalang kita tungkol dun sa pechay na dala mo na apparently ay para sa tropa mo. After nun, kung saan-saan na napunta yung topics natin tapos nalaman pa natin na may mutual friend pala tayo.

“I’m Baekhyun pala,” pakilala ko after a while nung napansin kong dumarami na yung tao sa bar and mukhang kailangan mo narin umalis, “Sabihan ko si Joo na magkita kita tayong lahat minsan.”

“That sounds nice,” pagsangayon mo before raising your hand to shake my extended one, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Baekhyun. I’m Seulgi.”

—

“Si Seulgi pala yung tinutukoy mong pechay girl,” tawang tawa si Joohyun nung kinukwento ko sa kanya yung nangyari. Magkasama kami ngayon sa tapat ng dorm ko, umiinom kasi nanlibre siya dahil pasado siya sa lahat ng subjects niya, “Dun pala siya pumunta nung Monday, tagal namin siyang hinahanap ni Kyung. Yung pechay na pinabili ko hindi na nakarating.”

“Ano ba nangyari nung Monday?”

“Not my story to tell,” ngumiti nalang si Joo na parang nangaasar.

Inirapan ko nalang siya tapos inabot yung natitira kong beer. Tahimik kami parehong umiinom at kumakain nang bigla akong binatukan ni Joo, “Type mo no?”

“Tangina mo, kailangan talaga may pagbatok?”

Tapos nag-asaran nalang kami ulit. Pero kung pinilit niya akong sumagot, dun palang siguro umamin siguro ako.

Na, oo, interesado ako sayo.

—

“Baekhyun!”

Tumingin agad ako nung narinig ko yung boses mo tapos nakita kita sa may pinto ng condo unit ni Joohyun. Nagcecelebrate tayo kasi start na ulit ng school year, two months na since nagkakilala tayo. May dala kang dalawang box ng pizza habang kumakaway sakin. Nginitian naman kita tapos tinuro ko yung bakanteng pwesto sa tabi ko sa couch. First time nating magkasabay sa inuman ng tropa and napansin kong kilala ka nilang lahat kasi lahat sila kinausap mo bago ka makarating sakin.

“Talagang ako lang yung hindi mo kilala sa tropa dati?” tanong ko sayo pagkaupo mo sa tabi ko tapos inabutan mo ako ng dalawang slice ng pizza.

“Oo! Ang weird no? Magkababata kayo ni Joo tapos kami naman freshie palang magkakilala na. By extension kilala ko na malamang si Kyungsoo, tapos si Jongin at Chanyeol naman lagi kong nakikita pag may inuman. Kahit nga si Sooyoung na bihirang sumama, kilala ko e,” nakasimangot ka habang nagbibilang ng tropa, halatang takang taka kung bakit dulo ng last sem lang tayo nagkakilala.

“Okay lang yan at least special first meeting natin,” asar ko sayo tapos sumimangot ka lalo.

“Bwisit ka, sinabi nang tigilan mo na yang pechay girl agenda mo e,” hinampas mo ko sa balikat tapos tinawanan nalang kita.

Medyo matagal din tayong nagusap, halos nakalimutan ko na may ibang tao sa condo ni Joo kasi ikaw nalang talaga yung nakikita at naririnig ko. Mukhang nakatunog naman yung mga mokong kasi pinabayaan lang nila tayo sa isang sulok. Dumating sa point na tinanong narin kita kung bakit ka malungkot nung una tayong nagkita and relieved naman ako nung sinagot mo yung tanong ko.

“I found out that day na bumagsak ako sa exchange program na inoffer ng department namin. South Korea sana and I already passed the first two screenings. Sobrang disappointed lang kasi lowkey umasa na ko na tuloy na tuloy na ko for this school year.”

“Pano yun? Ittry mo ulit?” tanong ko sayo. Halata sa mata mo na gusto mo talaga yung program and masaya naman ako na pagusapan yung mga bagay na interesado ka.

“Ganun gagawin namin ni Kyung. Try namin ulit next year. Last chance na namin pareho,” explain mo sakin na may ngiti na hindi abot sa mata mo kaya tinulak kita ng slight sa balikat gamit balikat ko.

“Kaya mo yan, tulungan pa kita magkorean kung gusto mo,” offer ko kaya napatingin ka kaagad sakin.

“Marunong ka magkorean?” nanlaki yung mga mata mo at halatang gulat na gulat so ngumiti ako at nagfinger heart.

“Oo, kdrama fan ako e, oppa saranghaey- ARAY! Seulgi! Joke lang!! Aray! Wait wag mo kunin pizza ko!”

—

“Tatanungin kita ulit,” umpisa ni Joohyun habang nakatambay kami pareho sa tapat ulit ng dorm ko. Hinihintay namin pareho na matapos yung class ni Kyungsoo para sabay sabay kaming uuwi sa Cavite para sa weekend nang binring up ni Joo yung nangyari nung last inuman with tropa, “Type mo si Seulgi no?”

Inisip ko tumanggi pero para saan pa so tumango nalang ako, “Tanong ka pa e kilala mo naman ako.”

—

“Pota Seulgi, diba sasamahan mo ako sa Divisoria? Bakit yan dala mo?” napakamot ako sa ulo habang nakatingin sa kotse na dala mo ngayon. Nabanggit ko sayo last week na kailangan ko ng kasama pumuntang Divisoria ngayon tapos nagvolunteer ka naman agad na samahan ako, “Convertible? Yan ang dadalhin natin sa Divisoria?”

“Bakit hindi?” natatawang sagot mo at naglakad ka na papunta sa unahan ng kotse tapos tinignan mo ako, “Tara habang maaga pa. Binigyan din akong listahan ni Kyung ng mga gusto niyang ipabili.”

  
“Seulgi, palengke yung pupuntahan natin,” paalala ko sayo kasi parang nakalimutan mo, “Nasaan yung Montero mo? Bakit naging convertibe pucha.”

“Wag ka na maarte, tara na,” aya mo sa akin tapos pumasok ka na sa loob kaya no choice na ako kundi sundan ka.

“Ang dami niyong kotse no? Tangina rich kid talaga,” asar ko sayo habang naguumpisa ka na umatras palabas ng parking, napansin ko na maraming students na napapalingon para sundan ng tingin yung kotse mo, “Parang nakakahiya naman lagyan ng mga pinamalengke tong kotse, bakit kasi ito pa dinala mo?”

“Gags hindi sakin to, pinsan ko may-ari nito,” kalmadong pagexplain mo sakin, “May lakad sila ng mga bro-pare-tsong niya kaya hiniram niya yung Montero. Close kami nun kaya nakakahirit lagi sakin.”

“Ibang level talaga, bakit nga ulit tayo friends,” sumipol ako tapos inilagan ko yung kamay mo na hinampas mo sa direksyon ko.

“Bwisit ka, iwan kita diyan sa kalsada e,” sabi mo sabay irap sakin tapos tinawanan lang kita. Isa siguro to sa mga gusto ko sayo. Kahit na obvious na may kaya ka, never mo ipinamukha sa kahit sino sa aming mga kaibigan mo.

“Ito naman hindi mabiro,” pagkalma ko sayo tapos pabiro mo nalang akong inirapan ulit. Tahimik na ulit yung byahe pagkatapos nun at pareho na tayong nakikinig at paminsa’y sumasabay sa mga kanta sa radio.

“Seulgi,” seryosong tawag ko sayo nung medyo malapit na tayo sa Divi.

“Oh?” sagot mo sakin, lumingon ka pa saglit kasi napansin mo yung tono ng boses ko.

“Gusto ko lang sabihin na kapag etong kotseng to natapunan ng katas ng talong ni Kyungsoo mamaya, hindi ko na kasalanan yon,” sabi ko sayo sabay ilag habang humahagalpak ng tawa kasi hinahabol na ng kamay mo yung buhok ko para sabunutan.

“Baekhyun pag tayo talaga nabangga, ikaw ibabayad ko sa pinsan ko!”

—

“Luh ano binigay mo kay Baek, Seul?” narinig kong tanong ni Joohyun sayo pero sobrang hilong hilo na ako kaya hindi ko na naiangat yung ulo ko na nakapatong sa table.

Inuman ulit ng tropa, mga pang-limang beses na siguro since nagstart yung school year. Dito naman tayo sa bahay nila Jongin ngayon kasi may business trip sa Davao yung parents niya. Sobrang saya kanina kasi kumpleto lahat pero ngayon, tayong apat nalang nila Joo at Kyung yung naiwan kasama ni Jongin.

“E di vodka, yun lang naman iniinom nating lahat,” sagot mo kay Joo na parang medyo nagpapanic, “Hala? May something ba siya sa vodka?”

Napahagalpak si Joohyun ng tawa at tinapik ako slight sa balikat imbis na sagutin ka, “GG ka Baek, itago mo na cellphone mo ngayon palang bago ka magkalat. Hindi pa kami nakakarecover sa full body shot mo sa gc natin dati pota ka.”

“Tangina mo Joo,” bulong ko pero mukhang narinig niyo parin kasi nagtawanan kayong lahat. Yung hagalpak mo nangibabaw pa tapos narinig ko na tinanong mo kay Joo kung legit na nagsend ako ng pictures dati.

“At least wala kang ex na itetext ngayon kasi magdadalawang taon ka na tagtuyot,” hirit ni Kyungsoo na lasing narin kasi ang lakas na ng boses.

“Pakyu ka Kyung, sana sa labas ka patulugin ni Joo mamaya.”

Rinig ko ulit yung tawanan ng tropa pero this time, for some reason, yung boses mo hindi na kasama.

—

Paggising ko kinabukasan tinignan ko kaagad yung phone ko tapos bumungad agad yung selca ko na naka-kagat labi at nakapost sa twitter.

Xin0nG pIpiLiiN mUo, d0tAh o aQu0h?

Putanginang vodka yan.

—

“Shet Baek sobrang lakas mo pala tamaan sa vodka, ang konti ng ininom mo pero grabe yung effects,” bungisngis mo sakin next time na nagkita tayo. Napapadalas narin yung pagkikita natin lately, minsan magkakasalubong tayo sa campus tapos magkakayayaan kumain, at minsan naman pumupunta ka sa bar na saktong shift ko. Isama pa natin yung halos weekly na inuman ng barkada, napapadalas na talaga.

“Oo, weakness ko talaga vodka tangina lagi nalang ako may ginagawang kahihiyan pag nakakainom ako,” reklamo ko sabay tulak sayo papunta sa gilid ng kalsada para ako yung nasa side ng mga sasakyan.

“Alam ko na para maiwasan natin yung pagdami ng mga scandalous posts mo,” pumalakpak ka ng malakas na para bang nagka-Eureka moment ka, “Gawa nalang tayong promise.”

“Naks naman, may pangako kaagad tayo sa isa’t isa,” ngumisi ako kaya kinurot mo ako sa braso.

“Bawal na vodka from now on. Iinumin lang natin yan kapag magkasama tayo para mabantayan natin isa’t isa,” deklara mo. Tumigil ka na sa paglalakad tapos nakatingin sa akin ng seryoso.

“Ay wow ano ka, body guard ko?” tanong ko sabay tawa kasi may naalala ako, “Sabagay, ikaw nga binato mo ko ng pechay nung uminom ka ng vodka dati.”

“Dali na! Promise?” pagpilit mo sakin.

“Pano kung dumating yung oras na wala ka na? Ano na? No to vodka forever nalang ako?” tanong ko bago kita hinatak para maglakad na ulit. Kung di tayo nadistract kanina pa sana ako kumakain.

“Hindi yun mangyayari,” bulong mo tapos hinila mo kamay ko para tumigil ako ulit sa paglalakad. Nakatingin ka sakin ng seryoso bago ka nagsalita ulit, “Di mangyayari yun kasi never naman akong mawawala.”

—

“Stressed ka?” tanong mo sakin habang naglalakad tayo palabas ng registrar. Umpisa na ng second sem at magkaiba tayo ng course pero sabay na tayong nagenroll lahat kasama yung tropa. So far tayong apat palang nila Chanyeol at Sooyoung yung natapos, sila Jongin, Joo, at Kyung nanlilimos pa ng units sa mga majors nila.

“Pagod lang,” sagot ko sayo habang tinutupi yung resibo ng tuition fee ko. Bakit ba kasi ang mahal mag-aral dito sa Pilipinas. I can’t wait to graduate para hindi na ako burden sa nanay ko.

“Baek, samahan mo ko,” aya mo sa akin papunta sa kotse mo at agad naman akong sumabay paglakad sayo.

Sumakay na tayo sa kotse, buti naman balik Montero na ulit, tapos hinayaan mo akong magconnect sa aux cord at magpatugtog ng music. Tahimik tayo buong byahe pero hindi siya uncomfortable. At ni-isang beses, hindi kita tinanong kung saan tayo pupunta.

Parang okay lang naman ako kahit saan mo ako dalhin basta kasama kita.

—

Nakatitig ako sayo pagdating natin sa café na halos ilang oras din natin binyahe.

“Paano mo nalaman to?” tanong ko pagka-alis nung waiter tapos bumalik na may dalang cheesecake at hot chocolate.

Halatang proud na proud ka sa ngiti mo, “Nakwento ni Joo sakin na favorite mo yung cheesecake dito. Naisip ko lang deserve mo ng break kasi mukhang nastress ka sa enrollment.”

Tangina naman, may ihuhulog pa ba ako sayo.

“Seulgi,” tawag ko kasi busy ka na sa pagkain nung cheesecake mo habang ako, hindi parin makagalaw.

“Hm?” tumingin ka sa akin at tumingin lang din ako sayo. Ang daming version mo na ang nakita ko. Nakita na kita na naka-ayos para sa isang org event, nakita narin kita na nakapang club kasi may lakad kayong girls sa tropa, at nakita narin kitang naka-gown twing may OA na family event kayo. Pero para sa akin, dito ka pinakamaganda. Naka-tshirt at pantalon ka lang, medyo haggard at gulo yung buhok kasi ang haba ng pinila natin kanina tapos may cake pa sa gilid ng labi mo kasi busy ka kumain ng paborito kong cheesecake na dinayo natin kasi napansin mong malungkot ako.

Ang ganda ganda mo. Sobra.

“Thank you.”

—

“May chika ako sayo,” bungad mo sakin pagupo mo sa tabi ko. Midsem na at kakatapos lang ulit ng inuman with tropa and tayong dalawa nalang yung naiwan sa unit mo bukod kay Sooyoung na natutulog na ata sa kwarto mo.

“Ano na naman yan?”

“Nagseselos sayo si Kyung,” natatawa ka nung sinabi mo tapos lalo ka pang humagalpak nung nakita mo yung reaction ko.

“Gago totoo ba?”

“Oo nga! Natatawa na nga kami nila Jongin kay Joo kanina. Ayaw siya bitawan ni Kyung kasi aagawin mo daw siya.”

“Parang tanga naman si Kyungsoo di ba niya nakitang halos magsabunutan na kami ni Joo kanina kasi nilait ko yung dala dala niyang pakwang hilaw,” sabi ko tapos binatukan mo naman ako agad.

“Kaya nga nagseselos, yung mga hawak mo kay Joo kanina para kang may masamang balak,” reklamo mo sakin sabay irap.

“May masama talaga akong balak kasi pakwan na nga lang yung ambag niya, hilaw pa yung dinala.”

“Umayos ka nga,” tinulak mo ako pero kita kong natatawa ka narin.

“Ano ba gusto mong gawin ko? Matagal na kaming ganito ni Joo, buti nga ngayon sabunutan nalang e nung bata kami talagang suntukan at wrestling ang pagtutuos namin.”

“Hay nako Baek, parang tanga,” kinurot mo na ko so tinaas ko na yung dalawang kamay ko in surrender, pahiwatig na makikinig na ako sayo nang seryoso, “Read the room nalang siguro? Parang kanina, naguusap yung dalawa tapos sumingit ka. Sinong di magiisip nun. Unless may gusto ka nga talaga kay Joo.”

“Ulol wala akong gusto sa gremlin na yun,” buti nalang hindi ako umiinom ng tubig kasi nabilaukan na siguro ako.

“Kapal ng mukha, maka-gremlin. So wala ka talagang nararamdaman for her?” tumingin ako sayo pagkatapos mo ko tanungin. Seryoso yung mukha mo. Bakit mo to tinatanong? Para ba kay Kyung?

“Wala,” sumagot ako, masyado ata akong nagfocus sa mata mo kasi di ko napansin na bumaba na yung boses ko.

“Promise?” mahina mong sabi.

“Promise,” pangako ko.

“Okay.”

Medyo matagal pa akong tumambay sa labas after mong umalis. Pinaulit ulit ko yung pinagusapan natin. Sinusubukan ko makita lahat ng angulo, lahat ng possibleng ibig sabihin ng bawa’t kilos at salita mo. Kasi nung tinitignan ko yung mga mata mo kanina, parang gusto kong maniwala na hindi na para kay Kyungsoo yung mga tanong mo.

Pwede ba?

Pwede ba akong umasa?

“Okay,” bulong ko sa sarili ko.

—

“Seulgi, kumusta na pala yung application niyo ni Kyung papuntang Korea,” nabanggit ko nung medyo patapos na yung sem. Inuman ulit as usual, last walwal daw sabi ni Jongin bago tayo paiyakin ng mga subject natin.

Sandali kang napatigil sa pag-nguya mo ng sisig pero nakarecover ka naman kaagad, “Bagsak ako sa 1 st screening e.”

“Ha?” gulat akong napalingon sayo, “Diba naipasa mo na yun last year?”

“Oo nga e,” tipid mong sagot tapos uminom ka nalang ng beer.

“Dapat sinabihan mo ako,” inakbayan kita tapos pinindot yung pisngi mo, napangiti naman ako nung nakita kong ngumiti ka na ulit.

“Sus wala na yun. Hindi narin naman ako umasa,” sumandal ka na sakin habang patuloy na kumakain. Maya-maya pa nung tapos ka na kumain, hinawakan mo na at pinaglaruan yung kamay ko na naka-akbay parin sayo. Hinayaan lang kita. 

Hindi na tayo gumalaw sa pwesto natin buong gabi habang nagkakantahan yung tropa sa nirentahan na magic sing ni Chanyeol.

Hindi ko narin naman ginustong bitawan yung kamay mo.

—

“Shet naman ayoko na talaga magaral,” reklamo mo habang nakahiga ka sa couch mo at nakapatong yung bukas na libro sa mukha mo.

Last day na ng finals week bukas, sinwerte naman ako this sem kasi maaga natapos yung finals ng mga subject ko. Di tulad mong may isa pang exam bukas at halos makatulog na ng nakatayo dahil sa pagod. As usual, sinamahan nalang kita sa condo mo habang nagrereview ka. Pinagluto narin kita habang busy ka magreview para naman maibsan ko yung stress mo kahit papaano.

“Labas tayo pag naipasa mo lahat ng subjects mo,” aya ko sayo pagbalik ko sa living room na may dalang ham and cheese sandwich at orange juice. Kita ko yung pasasalamat sa mata mo at agad mong kinuha yung pagkain sa akin.

“Libre mo?” tanong mo habang kumakain, umupo narin ako sa couch tapos inangat ko yung paa mo sa hita ko para imassage.

“Oo, basta ipasa mo lahat yan,” pangako ko sayo, “Dun tayo sa café, miss mo narin yung cheesecake dun diba?”

“Deal,” sagot mo at hindi ko alam kung bakit kumabog yung dibdib ko. Dahil sa excitement? Kaba? Hindi ko na alam ang nararamdaman ko.

Ang sigurado lang ako, masaya ako.

—

_ Baek pasado ako!!! Iready mo na yang wallet mo kasi magtatagaytay tayo at ililibre mo kong cheesecake,  _ napangiti ako pagkatapos ko basahin yung text mo. Never naman akong nagdoubt na papasa ka. Ikaw pa.

Magrereply na sana ako nang tumunog yung bell sa entrance nung bar at may isang lalaking pumasok. Nakaporma, gwapo, halatang anak mayaman.

“Good afternoon sir,” automatic na bati ko sa customer na dirediretso namang pumwesto sa harap ko.

“Hi, ikaw ba si Baekhyun?” nagulat ako sa tanong niya kaya tumango nalang ako, “I see. I’m Jun. Pinsan ako ni Seulgi.”

“May problema ba?” natigilan ako sa pagpupunas ng baso at tuluyan na ibinaling yung buong attensyon ko sa lalaking nasa harap ko na nagpakilalang pinsan mo. Pinigilan kong matawa kasi naisip ko na ito siguro yung may-ari nung Benz na dinala natin sa Divisoria.

“I’ll say it directly. Seulgi got accepted sa exchange program sa Korea. The same one na inapplyan niya last year,” wika niya sabay patong sa harap ko ng documents na hindi ko naman tinignan, “Ako na yung nagapply for her kasi, for some reason, hindi siya nagpasa ng requirements this year.”

Parang napalitan ng mga bato yung mga paro-parong nasa tiyan ko kanina. Akala ko ba hindi ka pumasa? Ang sabi mo hindi ka pumasa?

“Alam kong gusto mo si Seulgi,” tuloy pa ni Jun kasi hindi ako nagsasalita, tumingin siya sa akin na para bang nakikiusap, “And nakikita ko naman na gusto ka rin niya. Nakkwento ka niya sakin pag nagkikita kami. Gusto ka niya, Baekhyun. Gusto ka niya enough to not pursue her dream. Pero Baekhyun, matitiis mo ba na igive up niya lahat ng pangarap niya para sayo?”

Hindi parin ako makasagot pero mukhang nagustuhan niya yung nakita niya sa mukha ko kaya tumayo nalang siya at inayos yung gamit niya. Nagiwan siya ng isang copy nung document sa harap ko. Nakalagay yung pangalan mo tapos may red na stamp na nakalagay, “PASSED”. Hindi ko halos maialis yung tingin ko dito pero napilitan kong tumingin ulit sa pinsan mo nung narinig kong tumayo ito.

“Ayoko sanang sa akin manggaling to,” sabi niya at akmang aalis na, “But Seulgi deserves the world, Baekhyun. And, no offense, pero hindi mo yun kaya ibigay sa kanya.”

Putangina.

—

“Seulgi may sasabihin ako,” hindi ko alam kung bakit dito ko naisipang gawin to. Sa café na puno ng masasayang ala-ala nating dalawa.

“Ako muna!” namula ka ng slight pero nakangiti ka na parang sobrang saya mo kaya wala na akong nagawa kundi tumango at maghintay sa sasabihin mo.

“Gusto kita,” sabi mo habang nakatingin sa akin ng seryoso.

Putanginang buhay to.

Tahimik lang ako. Hindi ko na alam yung gagawin ko. Hindi ko na alam kung anong dapat sabihin sayo.

“Baekhyun?” takang tanong mo sa akin kasi hindi parin ako sumasagot.

Sana hindi nalang nangyari yung mga nangyari kahapon. Sana hindi ko nakausap yung pinsan mo.

Sana hindi sa atin nangyari to.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” halatang gulat ka sa sinabi ko, natigilan at ikaw naman yung natahimik.

Hindi na ako makapagsalita nung huminga ka ng malalim at napatingin sa mga kamay mo, “Totoo ba Baek?”

Hindi parin ako sumasagot kaya parang nainis ka na, “Tangina naman Baekhyun. Wala ba para sayo? Ako lang ba talaga? All this time? Ako lang yung may nararamdaman?” 

Nakatitig ka sa akin. Kita ko na yung namumuong luha sa gilid ng mga mata mo na para bang nakikiusap. Na parang gusto mo na, kahit ngayon lang, ipaglaban naman kita.

Gustong gusto ko na sana. Gusto kitang yakapin. Gusto kitang halikan. Balang araw gusto rin kitang pakasalan. Pero totoo ang sinasabi ng pinsan mo. Bartender lang ako. Hindi ko maibibigay sayo yung buhay na deserve mo.

Kung bibigyan lang ako ng pagkakataon na ibalik ang oras sa isang eksaktong pagkakataon, ito siguro yung pipiliin ko. Babalik ako dito at babawiin ko lahat ng sinabi ko.

“I’m sorry, Seulgi.”

Mahal kita.

“Pero hindi ganun ang tingin ko sayo.”

Gusto na kita nung una pa kitang makita.

“Malawak ang mundo.”

Please wag kang umalis.

“Sigurado akong mahahanap mo rin yung para talaga sayo.”

Huwag mo akong iiwan.

“Sorry if it felt like I was leading you on.”

Gagawin ko ang lahat para ibigay sayo yung buhay na deserve mo.

“Pero wala talaga e.”

Mahal kita.

“Friends parin tayo ah?”

Mahal kita.

Mahal kita.

Mahal kita.

Putangina. Kang Seulgi. Mahal na mahal kita.

—

“Duwag ka,” yun lang ang sinabi ni Joo sakin pagkatapos ko ikwento sa kanya lahat.

Gusto ko iexplain ang sarili ko. Gusto kong isa-isahin yung mga dahilan kung bakit hindi ako yung para sayo.

Pero hindi ko na magawa kasi tama naman talaga. Ako yung problema at wala rin akong mapapala kung isisisi ko sa iba kasi isa lang naman yung totoo.

Duwag ako. 

—

Dito kita huling nakita.

Nasa NAIA tayo and isa-isa kang nagpapaalam sa tropa. Tumigil ka sa harap ko pagkatapos niyo magyakap ni Joo. May malungkot kang ngiti sa iyong mukha pero niyakap mo parin ako.

“Maybe someday?” maliit yung boses mo, parang batang takot na mapagalitan at lalong bumigat yung pakiramdam ko kasi alam kong ako yung dahilan kung bakit ganyan ka na magsalita ngayon.

“Maybe,” tugon ko.

“Bye Baek.”

Kung papipiliin ako ng second choice kung kailan ko pwede baguhin ang desisyon ko, ito siguro ang pipiliin ko. Hahawakan ko yung kamay mo tapos luluhod ako. Magmamakaawa akong huwag ka nalang umalis. O kaya naman ipapangako ko na susunod ako sayo. Kahit ano basta hindi lang ganito. Yung dating tayo na naging ikaw nalang at ako.

“Bye Seul. Ingat ka.”

—

Kung hahayaan akong bumalik, gagawin ko. Babalik ako at aayusin lahat ng katangahan na ginawa ko.

Babalik ako at sasabihan ko ang sarili ko na maging mas matapang para sayo.

Babalik ako para ayusin to.

Babalik ako para sayo.

—

“Hoy Baek, bukas ah! Sinasabi ko sayo, magtatampo talaga ako kapag hindi ka pumunta. Sila Kyung at Joo nga makakarating ikaw pa bang kapit-bahay lang halos yung venue.”

Napangiti ako sa itsura ng mukha mo habang hinihintay mo yung sagot ko, ang cute mo parin kahit nakabusangot ka na naman. Ilang taon na pero hindi parin yun nagbabago.

“Ano tinatawa mo diyan? Ano na?” inip mong tanong nung hindi ako nakasagot kaagad.

“Pupunta naman talaga ako e, sino ba may sabing hindi,” sagot ko sayo habang sinusubo yung cheesecake na inorder mo kanina para sakin habang hinihintay mo kong dumating. Ngayon lang ulit tayo lumabas na tayong dalawa lang. Ang daming nagbago. Nagbago ka. Nagbago ako. Pero nung pumasok ako dito sa cafe tapos nakita kong naghihintay ka kasama yung cheesecake na alam mong paborito ko, parang pakiramdam ko wala lang yung lahat ng panahon na hindi kita kasama.

“E pano ba naman kasi, two months ago ko pa sinend yung invitation tapos di ka naman sumasagot. Kahit sa text ko di ka nagrereply,” siniringan mo ako tapos tinawanan lang kita ulit.

“Sorry na, busy lang talaga ako lately, kakabukas lang nung isang resto ko sa Molino so tinutukan ko lang.”

“Grabe ka, yumaman ka lang kinalimutan mo na ko,” pangaasar mo pero kita ko naman yung proud na ngiti mo habang nakatingin ka sakin. Ilang taon na pero kayang kaya ko parin basahin yung mukha mo.

“Magtigil ka diyan mas mayaman ka parin sakin,” natatawa kong sagot tapos sinubo ko na yung last nung cheesecake, “Pero promise pupunta talaga ako. Nakalimutan ko lang magreply.”

“Okay sabi mo yan ah,” mukhang satisfied ka naman sa sagot ko. Tumahimik tayo pareho saglit then saktong tumunog yung phone mo kung kalian mukhang may gusto kang sabihin, “Ay, sorry Baek mauna na ako. Pero bukas ah! Hihintayin kita.”

“Seul,” tawag ko sayo tapos natigilan ako kasi sobrang laki ng ngiti mo paglingon mo sakin dahil sa nabasa mo sa phone. Parang naubos lahat ng salita na gusto kong sabihin.

“Baek?” tanong mo pagkalipas ng ilang minuto na hindi parin ako nagsasalita.

Nahimasmasan ako. Nagising sa katotohanan. Apat na taon na nakakalipas. Madami nang nagbago.

Ngumiti ako sayo, “I’m happy for you.”

Ngumiti ka sakin, “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

Lumabas na ako sa café para puntahan yung kotse ko at saka nagdrive na pauwi.

Ilang taon na at marami nang nagbago.

Marami nang nagbago pero duwag parin ako.

—

“Sir Baekhyun, nandito po pala kayo,” bati sa akin nung isang part timer pagdating ko sa bar. Madaling araw na at wala ng tao sa loob maliban sakin, hindi dapat ako pupunta ngayon pero hindi ako makatulog sa unit ko. Tumango naman ako kay Taeyong pagkatapos niya ako batiin at dumirecho na papunta sa bar.

“Yung usual po ba, sir? Tequila po?”

_ “Bawal na vodka from now on. Iinumin lang natin yan kapag magkasama tayo para mabantayan natin isa’t isa.” _

“Hindi,” sabi ko at natigilan naman si Taeyong sa pagabot nung bote ng tequila na usually kong iniinom. Halatang gulat kasi yun lang naman yung hinihingi ko lagi pag napapadaan ako dito.

_ “Pano kung dumating yung oras na wala ka na? Ano na? No to vodka forever nalang ako?” _

“Ay sir bale ano po gusto niyo today?” tanong niya sakin.

_ “Di mangyayari yun kasi never naman akong mawawala.” _

Tumigil naman si Taeyong sa ginagawa niya para tumingin sakin, siguro natagalan talaga ako sumagot kasi nagtanong ulit siya , “Sir?”

_ “Baek, I’m getting married.” _

“Vodka,” mahina kong sagot, “Give me your strongest vodka.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
